


Misbehave

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon Request on Tumblr: hi :) i was wondering if i could request a sub taeyong and domish fem reader. you can do whatever you want with it but pain and degrading makes me sad lmao don't do that to him pls





	Misbehave

Taeyong was sitting on his bed in the dorm, waiting for you to exit the bathroom. You guys had been out to dinner with his members and the staff for their tour, and he kept inching his hand closer to your core. You smacked his hand away multiple times, but he was persistent. You had given him a death glare and he had backed off. When the members had decided they wanted to go drinking, you had dragged Taeyong back to their dorm, knowing most of the members would spend the night at the dorm closest to the bar, which wasn’t the 127 dorm.   
You hadn’t spoken to him the entire taxi ride home, avoiding all contact with him. Little did he know, you had a surprise planned for him. You had packed somethings in your bag and were hoping to get a chance to use them tonight.   
In the bathroom, you slipped on the dark lingerie you bought specifically for when Taeyong decided to misbehave. You knew it would happen, he was needy. He hadn’t seen this set yet, so you were excited to try it out. Pulling out 2 pairs of handcuffs, you opened the door and strutted into his bedroom.   
Taeyong looked up from his phone when he heard the door open, and his jaw dropped to the floor. You approached him before he had the chance to touch you, and pushed him back against the bed.   
“I’m in charge,” you said to him, putting a handcuff around each wrist and attaching them to his headboard. Taeyong let out an audible gulp, unsure of what else you had planned for the night.   
“Since you couldn't behave at the restaurant, you can’t touch me. I get to have my way with you, ok?” you straddled his hips, looking down at him. He nodded, a smile on his face. You knew he liked to be dominated, which was probably why he acted up in front of his members. He knew how to make you take control.   
Leaning down, you captured his lips in a kiss, running your hands through his coloured hair. You could feel the sweat started to form on his face, the heat in his small bedroom suddenly becoming suffocating.   
You pushed his shirt up to his neck, placing small kisses down his chest, slowly inching downwards. He let out a low moan, enjoying the feel of your lips against his bare skin. You unbuttoned his jeans, pushing his boxers down along with them.   
Making your way back towards his member, you placed kisses along his thighs, watching the way his dick twitched.   
Standing up from the bed, you decided to put on a little show for Taeyong. You began to take off your lingerie, swaying your hips around so he could have a view of everything. Sliding off the top, Taeyong kept his eyes on the way your boobs moved. He let out a frustrated noise, pulling against his restraints.   
“No baby” you moved next to him, putting your mouth against his ear. “No touching”   
You moved back towards his hips, loosely wrapping your hand around his erect member. He pushed his head back into the pillow, letting out a long breath. You lowered your head, taking him all in your mouth, feeling his head touch the back of your throat. You bobbed your head faster, enjoying the sound of the moans that were leaving your boyfriend's mouth. You stopped suddenly, not giving him the satisfaction of finishing this early.   
Taeyong let out a whine at the loss of contact “why did you stop?”   
You smirked, moving up his body “because I want you to cum in me”   
You lowered yourself onto this member, using your hands for balance. Taeyong pulled at his wrists again, wanting nothing more than to take your bouncing breasts in his hands, or to put his hands on your hips while you rode him.   
“Shh baby. Be a good boy” you moaned as he filled you up completely. You slowly went up and down, resulting in Taeyong thrusting his hips upwards to meet you. He wanted more than you were giving him.   
You began to go faster, enjoying the feeling of him bottoming out inside of you. Taeyong's airy moans filled the air and you continued the pace, gripping onto your own breasts. You felt your own climax nearing, the tension in your stomach growing with every bounce.   
Taeyong let out a loud grunt and you felt his cum paint the inside of your walls and that was enough to send you over the edge, letting your own cum mix with his on his dick.  
Keeping him inside you, you leaned over for the keys and unlocked his wrists. Taeyong was quick to wrap his arms around you, holding you to his chest as he went soft inside you.   
“This is what happens when you don’t behave” you mumbled against his chest  
“Maybe I’ll misbehave more often” he replied, the smirk evident in his voice.


End file.
